Semiconductor components, which are also used in semiconductor modules, for example, are often mounted in unencapsulated form on a circuit carrier and then, in particular also in order to keep moisture away from the semiconductor chip, are installed in a module housing. In this case, the semiconductor chip itself can optionally be embedded into a soft potting compound such as a silicone gel, for example, which is filled into the module housing. For conventional semiconductor chips based on a silicon semiconductor body, this type of mounting affords sufficient protection in relation to damage brought about by moisture-dictated corrosion.
However, semiconductor chips comprising a semiconductor body based on silicon carbide are increasingly being used as well. Such semiconductor chips based on silicon carbide are often operated at higher electric field strengths in the semiconductor body of the chip than occur in a semiconductor body of a conventional semiconductor chip that is not based on silicon carbide (SiC). On account of the high field strengths, there is an increased tendency toward corrosion in such semiconductor chips based on silicon carbide.